Changing Tides
by FanWoman21
Summary: AU Season 2 Episode 13. Instead of Sara it is Felicity that comes down to the lair to talk to Oliver. The talk they have is eye opening and makes him realize where his heart truly belongs. The tide changes for the two of them but when the threat of Slade looms can these two overcome it all? Or will the changing tide knock them down for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU Season 2 Episode 13. Instead of Sara it is Felicity that comes down to the lair to talk to Oliver. The talk they have is eye opening and makes him realize where his heart truly belongs. The tide changes for the two of them but when the threat of Slade looms can these two overcome it all? Or will the changing tide knock them down for good?

**Note: **I am deeply saddened by the mid-season finale and while I did not expect for Oliver to win, because come on it is Ra's al Ghul I feel like they are just using this as well as Sara's death to make Laurel into the Black Canary and I don't like it. It took Sara years of training to become what she was and same for Oliver but yet a couple months of lessons and she's ready? Yeah right. Also I kind of don't like Thea because she basically told her brother, who has been there for her for her whole life, that she would choose her murdering psychopath father over him so yeah she lost my respect completely. I am afraid I might not watch Arrow anymore so yeah. End of rant and now time for the story.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Felicity took a deep breath as she walked down the steps wondering if she should even be there. She was afraid to tell Oliver the truth about Thea because his mother was right she did love him and she was afraid of losing him. Not only was Oliver her best friend but he was also someone she was falling for but she didn't have hope of a relationship with him considering there was Sara and Laurel to consider. She stopped at the bottom of the steps when she saw the blonde archer working out his aggression. He must have sensed her there or something because he turned to look at her with hurt eyes and she almost cried because it seemed that he was upset with her for telling the truth despite what he said.

"I'm sorry I can go," Felicity said softly and was about to turn and leave but his voice stopped her.

"Felicity it's okay you can stay," Oliver reassured the blonde computer geek.

Oliver hated that him being upset made her want to leave because he was not upset at her but at his mother who seemed to tell lie after lie lately. He took a deep breath leaning against the table her computers were sitting on and he watched her as she sat down not looking at him. He saw that he had hurt her and even made her assume it was her that he was upset with. Oliver was bad at sharing feelings and his five years away had not changed that. Despite what everyone thought it was not Laurel he was in love with nor was it Sara but the blonde woman in front of him. It had been a shock to realize and if he had not seen her with Barry it might have taken longer for him to comprehend what he was feeling. When he had realized it made him shut down in a way like he always did with feelings but now after everything it was like he couldn't anymore. Oliver knew that if Sara had walked through that door he would have slept with her just for the fact that it would have kept Felicity away and safe but at the same time thinking about it he knew that it wouldn't have solved anything.

"I'm sorry about your mom and Thea," she said softly and he realized that she was close to crying.

"Felicity," Oliver said cupping her cheek to make her look at him, "My mother is to blame for the lies not you and she is the reason I'm upset so stop apologizing to me because you are not to blame."

"I feel like it's my fault," she told him honestly feeling like she had not only hurt a man she was falling for but afraid she was going to lose him. If he had not been here she would have cried and then never said a word but it seemed fate had other plans for them.

"I can never hate you," Oliver stated and he saw the disappointed look in her eyes making him stop and think.

Oliver had always thought that Felicity merely had a crush on him and that it had died after Barry but looking at her reaction now to his words it made him think differently. She had always told him how things were, standing up to him at every turn and she had helped him find the light so to speak again after Tommy's death. He had always thought she deserved better than him, a man broken and scarred but looking into her eyes came to a sudden realization that maybe she did love him.

"Right because we are friends," Felicity said pulling away from him and ignoring his naked torso.

"Talk to me Felicity and tell me what you are feeling," Oliver demanded trying to get her to open up so he could figure out what she was thinking and feeling.

"You know what it doesn't matter okay. I mean you will never feel the same so I'm just going to go," Felicity said standing up to make her get away.

She gasped in surprise when she was turned around abruptly and pulled against a strong chest. Felicity didn't know what was happening, she had just told him that she was feeling something for him and now he was holding her against him with a dark look in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she still wanted to know what he was doing. Felicity opened her mouth to say something only to be surprised once again when she was pulled into a deep kiss that shook her to her core and made her knees weak, which was cliche but it was the truth.

"Does that answer the question about how I feel?" Oliver asked pulling away to see her glazed look and he smirked in victory.

"Yes, I mean no," Felicity tried to get out, "I don't want to have hope for us then you tell me it can't happen."

"I have a feeling that you wouldn't let me do that anyway," Oliver said knowing that she was right about him potentially doing that but he had a feeling she would not let him.

Oliver saw her open her mouth to ramble or say something else and he just wanted to devour her so he wrapped his arm around her and picked her up. He heard her gasp and used the distraction to kiss his way down her neck leaving marks in his way. Her moan made him want to growl and her hands were gripping his neck like it was a liferaft. He was about to move his hands to take off her clothes because he wanted her but then stopped. All his relationships including Laurel started out with sex first then dating and none of them lasted. Oliver wasn't really a superstitious person but this fact made him want to change things mostly because this was Felicity and she deserved better. She deserved the world and he was already broken and damaged in so many ways he was not going to deny her the respect that she deserved. He had already hurt her before and he was not going to do it now, not now that he had her in his grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Felicity walked downstairs to the lair and stopped when she saw Sara, Diggle, and Oliver fighting. She couldn't help the jealousy that ran through her because despite knowing that Oliver wanted her, that he was taking his time with her because he wanted to do better for them both, she still felt like she wasn't good enough compared to Sara or Laurel. She paused at her computers to watch as they examined Sara's head wound and felt bad for being jealous. Sara had been nothing but nice to her, treating her with respect and here she was being jealous. Felicity had just sat down at her chair and turned to see if the other blonde was okay when she saw Oliver standing over her with a look in his eyes, like he knew she wasn't okay but he was waiting for her to talk to him. He leaned down and kissed her making Felicity blush when he pulled away and she saw the looks on Sara and Diggle's faces.

"It's about time," Sara said to her surprise, "I told you she was cute."

"Sara," Oliver warned with a look and Felicity blushed because she realized that he was actually being possessive of her and it made her smile a little.

"We're taking it slow," Felicity burst out then started rambling, "I mean that he said we're taking it slow and I kind of really, you know what I am going to shut up in 3, 2, 1."

"As I said she's cute," Sara said with a laugh knowing that Oliver was really doing it because she was his one, his light and that he wanted to make sure it actually lasted. Despite what everybody thought all his relationships started out with him sleeping with the girl and then going out with her so if he wanted to wait then more power to him in her mind.

"About time man," Diggle said relieved because he was tired of watching the tension between the two of them, it was like watching a damn soap opera.

"Guess that means you can't go with me to the family dinner," Sara said wanting back up but not wanting to encroach on Felicity and his relationship.

"Wait he can go," Felicity stated suddenly, "I mean that you are having a bad time with your sister and if you backup then I'm okay with it."

She saw Oliver's gaze on her and she smiled reassuringly at him. She knew that unlike other girl's Sara was not one to push in a relationship, she had learned that mistake from Laurel and Oliver's time together. Plus the woman hadn't assumed that he was still going even after finding out about them so it reassured Felicity in a way, though she was probably still going to be a little jealous because of the fact that Sara could fight. She turned when saw new information come in and realized that they had a new criminal to catch and there was no time for her jealousy.

~Changing Tides~

Sara sighed because the dinner had gone horribly and the fact that they could not catch the Clock King still had not been caught though they did have his identity now. Laurel had assumed that her and Oliver were together which was not the truth and despite all her attempts to tell her older sister this, Laurel had stormed out. It reassured her in a way of the kind of friend that Oliver was and how much he had grown when he had stormed after and yelled at her. Before the island Laurel had been constantly assuming things about him and after the island it seemed that she still acted like she knew him best and was blaming him for every bad thing in her life. It wasn't fair to Oliver and Sara felt for him because he did not deserve that after everything he had been through. He came down the stairs to see Felicity trying and failing to punch the post. She sighed because at first she had been about to give her advice about fighting but there was something that told her that the blonde I.T. girl was already feeling horrible enough and like she didn't matter so that was probably not the route to go.

"Here balance yourself out," Sara instructed changing her stance and watching as the girl punched the post and then saw her pain.

"Thanks," Felicity said not knowing why she was trying to do this but she still couldn't help but feel like she didn't matter.

"He's not going to care if you master martial arts Felicity," Sara said holding the post, "He fell for you as the blonde I.T. girl that babbles and despite what he may say he loves you and doesn't want you to change. You are one of the few people that can look at all the bad things that happened, that somebody did and still see a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I just wanted to be prepared," Felicity mumbled with a blush knowing that Sara knew she was lying but was relieved the other blonde had not called her out on it.

"If you really want to learn I will teach you but don't do it because you think you have to change for him," Sara told her wanting to give her advice, "He doesn't want a fantasy version of you but the real you, the one that is smart and is his I.T. bitch."

Felicity smiled at Sara remembering the time she had called herself that suddenly. Sara had been kind enough at the time to laugh at her and call her cute but hearing it now it made even her want to laugh. She saw the former assassin giving her a soft look and Felicity felt bad for feeling so jealous of her, it wasn't like Sara was trying to push between her and Oliver, in fact it was the exact opposite. The words helped make her feel a little better though before she could say another word Oliver and Diggle had come down the stairs with information about William Tockman. Felicity at least was reassured not only by Sara's kind words but Oliver's hand on her back that she was his girl, that she was important and hoped that her jealousy did not rear it's ugly head again.

* * *

><p><strong>I always felt that in the original episode, Sara was not trying to move in and push Felicity out nor did I feel that she was trying to throw her relationship with Oliver in the girl's face. The thing I love about Sara (loved) was that she respected Felicity even when she was with Oliver and never said a bad word about her even when she was angry. This is one of the main reasons I don't like Laurel. Laurel has constantly said bad things about Felicity and tried to act like she didn't matter without a word of apology afterwards. I am team Sara all the way just like I am team Felicity. Also I have a OliverSara fanfic planned that is going to turn into a crossover for Felicity to find love I just don't know with who exactly yet, I have to think about it. Next chapter should come soon and include some hurt Felicity and Slade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Felicity felt like she wanted to cry but she refused to even though she felt like a failure. The man she was falling for and people that were supposedly her friends had said there was nothing she could do but she refused to be pushed away and instead made her way to Starling National Bank but didn't think Tockman would actually take the bait so when he did she had had called her boyfriend to inform him, she could tell he was pissed off and worried about her but she didn't care. It had been a little while since she called when she heard footsteps and was really starting to rethink her plan when she ducked down to hide. She felt hands grab her and started fighting back only to see that it was Diggle and he did not look impressed with her.

"What are you doing?" Oliver's voice demanded and Felicity swallowed nervously knowing that her boyfriend was pissed at her but she knew he was also worried.

"I'm tracking Tockman. He fried our computers so I'm using the bank's computer's to track the skeleton key," Felicity answered Diggle's hand still on her arm not wanting to be left out again, she was starting to feel jealous because it seemed like ever since Sara came back into the picture, into the team that no one needed her.

"Get her out of here," Oliver ordered his friend needing the woman he loved safe because he could not lose her.

Alarms started blaring stopping them all in their tracks and he knew that he would not be getting his way. Oliver didn't know what it was that was causing Felicity to act like this but she needed to realize that she was different then all the others, it was why he had waited to sleep with her. Sara had done her best to show she was not trying to push Felicity out and hell Oliver knew that if he was not with the blonde I.T. girl and Felicity was not straight then Sara would make a move in a second.

"Tockman's disabled the main security system," Felicity said pulling away from her friend and going back over to the computer wanting to make a difference, wanting to be Oliver's girl again, she didn't want to lose him, "I disabled them."

"Their blocking our way out," Diggle informed knowing the real reason Oliver wanted Felicity out of here was not because he was trying to replace her.

"I'll take care of them you stay here," Oliver ordered grabbing Sara's arm and pushing her back.

Felicity sighed because she knew he was angry that was the reason he was going to take care of the problem and felt guilty but she was not going to be pushed out, she mattered to the team, to Oliver. She focused on the task at hand knowing that the Clock King needed to be taken down once and for all.

"Tockman's signal is strong, he's close," Felicity said typing away on the computer.

"Find him Felicity," Diggle encouraged knowing she could do it.

"No need," Tockman's voice came through the computer and she sighed.

She listened to him go on and really wanted to just shut him up for good. Felicity became worried when she saw on her tablet that he had shut down the gas mains which could cause an explosion. She was worried when she saw Diggle ran to fix the problem and hated that it was okay for everybody else to be in danger but she was excluded. She knew that Sara wasn't trying to push her way in or anything but it jealous still rose in Felicity that the blonde I.T. girl could not stop. She saw that Tockman had overplayed his hand but when she tried to explain that to Sara the other girl looked confused so she had to clarify.

"In trying to blow us up Tockman gave us a way to track him," Felicity said excited she could help.

"That I understood," Sara said realizing that it was not just looks that Oliver saw in the girl but her brain as well and her ability to stand up to him and others. The light that she gave to everyone, the way that she could encourage them to fight was also another reason and if she was not with Oliver the blonde former assassin might have tried to make a move.

Felicity saw Sara run to where Tockman was and followed wanting to help for once instead of sitting back and waiting on results. She was almost taken out by Sara which made her a little scared but she had her tablet in hand and she was after all the I.T. bitch. Felicity didn't have time to say anything because Tockman came out pointing a gun at Sara and she had to move. She pushed the blonde vigilante out of the way and gasped as pain erupted in her shoulder knowing she had been shot but feeling slightly proud because now she had a scar like everybody else. Felicity was trying to ignore the pain but Tockman's rambling was annoying so she hit her tablet and electrocuted him.

"What was that?" Sara asked moving towards the man surprised.

"His phone," Felicity answered, "I uploaded a virus, the same one used in my computer at the foundry. I didn't just kill him did I?"

"No you just knocked him out," Sara told her proud and could see why everybody liked the girl, she was not just some bubbly blonde.

"We did it," Felicity said amazed and trying to ignore the pain.

"No you did it," Sara reassured holding her arm.

Felicity didn't know why but those words in a way reassured her that she was apart of the team and she even had a scar to along with it. She knew though that the pain was not something she wanted to deal with. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Oliver and could see that he was upset but she didn't really know by what exactly. She didn't really care to think about it yet since she was in so much pain from being shot.

~Changing Tides~

Oliver was upset beyond belief right now and if he was looking at his girlfriend he would have glared but as it was he had his back turned so that Sara could stitch her up. He wanted to respect her and so he had the other blonde woman stitch her up but right now there was a part of him, an animalistic part that wanted to take her and never let her go again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Oliver asked worried because he didn't want to lose her.

"No you guys never go to the hospital," she answered her voice sounding different, "Besides Dig gave me some of those aspirin. Are you guys spinning?"

"Aspirin?" Oliver asked knowing that wasn't the case and that it had to be something else because she would not sound like this otherwise.

"Oxycontin," Diggle answered with a slight smile because Felicity on drugs was pretty funny.

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been so brave," Sara told her smiling as she bandaged the wound knowing that Ollie was upset.

"I always wanted to say that I saved somebody's life and took a bullet for them so really I should be thanking you," Felicity said high as a kite and Sara wanted to laugh but she knew Oliver would not appreciate it.

"It's going to scar," Sara informed them placing Oliver's shirt around her shoulders.

Oliver turned to see his girlfriend hold his shirt together against her chest and sighed because he really wanted to be angry but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at her. Diggle had told him that she was feeling unimportant which really didn't make sense because he had chose her, he loved her, he was with her. It wasn't until Diggle had pointed out that she wasn't like Sara that he realized that his girlfriend was actually feeling jealous of the fact Sara could fight and she couldn't. He crossed his arms coming to stand in front of her and saw her loopy smile. He saw that she was so proud of having a scar that he couldn't ruin it for her.

"Are you alright? Diggle said that maybe you were feeling left out?" he asked not wanting her to think that.

"It's not that I just, I thought I was your girl," Felicity said with a pout and it made him smile.

"You are my girl Felicity," he told her cupping her face in his hands, "Nothing is going to change that. I have to go help Thea but Diggle will take care of you until I can get back."

Oliver kissed her lightly on the lips knowing that she could not do much else with her being so high. Unfortunately he had a text from his sister that she needed him and while he wanted to stay with his girl he also wanted to be there for his little sister especially since he had been avoiding the house what with the problems with his mother. The problems that he was facing with his family was just another reason he had exploded at Laurel but she wasn't important right now. He was going to take care of Thea and then come back to his girl, to his light, to Felicity. Little did he know that he was going to come face to face with an enemy he wasn't prepared for.

* * *

><p><strong>In the words of a reviewer, yes Sara is a Olicity shipper. I also hinted at SaraFelicity but I just felt that Sara didn't just like Felicity as a friend or respect her but also found her attractive as well so I played on that a little bit. **


End file.
